Kurdan gro-Dragol
|Base ID = }} Kurdan gro-Dragol is an Orc money lender in Bravil. Besides, with a job as a usurer, he makes most of his money in what he calls the "Hunter's run" where people pay him to hunt living human prey. Those who fall too deep in debt risk the chance of being tricked into becoming prey in the hunt. Interactions Caught in the Hunt While looking for Aleron Loche, the Hero will be pointed to Kurdan, who was a money lender for Aleron. Kurdan will open up after some persuasion, saying he will remove the debt if his family axe is recovered. Kurdan sends the Hero off to get the Axe of Dragol. After arriving at Fort Grief, it is discovered that it is a trap. Aleron can be found and will explain there is no axe and that he fell for it too. He can be wearing a variety of enchanted light armor depending on level. Dialogue ;Caught in the Hunt "Yeah? What do you want?" :Aleron Loche "None of yer damn business. I'd tell you if I liked you... and I don't." "No one tangles with Kurdan... remember that." After increasing the disposition: "Yeah? What do you want?" :Aleron Loche "Maybe I know him, maybe I don't. But since yer so interested, I know somethin' that could jar my memory." ::And what's that? "I just learned that a family heirloom, the Axe of Dragol, which one of my stupid relatives lost, is located on Fort Grief Island in Niben Bay. My informant tells me it's hidden in the main keep at the center. Dunno what's guardin' it, but I'm sure you can handle it. If you go there and bring it back to me, I'll tell you exactly where Aleron is." :::If I don't return it? "Then Aleron may not be coming hom from his... ahhh, journey, for a very long time. Like permanently. Whenever yer ready, and it better be soon, I'll have a boat waitin' for you to get to Fort Grief Island." ::::Aleron Loche "Time's wastin'. He's safe... for now." ::::Axe of Dragol "Yeah. It's a battleaxe with the word "Dragol" carved into the haft. Huge. You can't miss it. I ain't gonna draw you a picture." "Don't you have something to find?" If approached again: "Are you ready to go to the boat?" :No, not yet. "Fine. But you better not take too long. I want that axe, and I want it now." :Yes, I'm ready. "Fine. I have it waitin' for you at the dock next to the magic shop. Now get outta my sight. If approached again: ''"Get on that boat and get out of here. Yer wastin' yer own time." At Fort Grief: "I'm impressed that you killed all my clients. Doesn't matter. More will come along with their purses fat with gold and hearts lustin' for blood. Too bad about Aleron. Didn't need him anymore now that yer here. At least now he's free of his debt... ha ha ha ha!" :But I won your game! "Do you really think I could afford to let you leave here? The key you found is a fake. No prey has ever left this island alive. And I aim to keep it that way. You were right about one thing though... This IS my game, and I'm changin' the rules!" Appearances * de:Kurdan gro-Dragol ru:Курдан гро-Драгол